Episcopic projectors in which imaging is produced by light reflected from a copy sheet, have in the past required high intensity illumination to produce a satisfactory projected image. The high intensity lamps which have been used are not only expensive but produce a substantial amount of heat which in turn creates problems requiring heat absorbing elements and other devices such as cooling fans, light shields, etc. all of which add to the eventual cost of the device. In addition, such prior art devices have employed sophisticated lens assemblies in order to control the light passing through the system.